


Whipped

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Ron has been a bad boy.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest. 
> 
> Day Eleven prompt(s) used: Sometimes, I'd like to just lie there, looking at each other’s' faces; just being happy we're together.  
> Word Prompts: endless, ex, expelliarmus  
> Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
> Kink: spanking  
>  **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Whipped

~

The whip made a satisfying noise as Hermione cracked it against the floor, even more so because it made Ron, bound and blindfolded and face down on the bed, wince. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked sweetly. “You look…guilty. Have you been a naughty boy, Ronald?”

“No,” he whimpered.

Hermione cracked the whip again, and he trembled. 

“Yes!” 

“Hm. That’s what I thought.” Hermione pursed her lips. “You talked to her again today, didn’t you?” 

“She…she talked to me!” Ron cried. 

“But you allowed it.” Hermione sighed. “We’ve discussed this, dear. Under absolutely no circumstances are you to interact with _Lav-Lav_ ever. Your ex is not allowed anywhere near you.” 

“But she works in the shop next door. I can’t avoid her all the time—” 

Hermione snorted. “I don’t care. You’ve had Auror training. You should be able come up with some way to distract her.” 

“Like what?”

Pulling down the whip, Hermione smoothed her hand over his arse, smirking as he shivered. She made sure not to touch the plug. “Ronald, I can’t do all your thinking for you. There are endless ways of letting someone know to stay away.” Her voice went hard. “Choose one and use it.” 

“Hermione.” Ron’s voice was pleading. “It’s not like you have any cause to be jealous.” 

“Really?” Hermione said, tone dry. “So my memories of the two of you snogging all over the place when we were at Hogwarts are erroneous? That’s wasn’t you who was attached to her by the lips?” 

Ron groaned. “Well, okay, we did snog, but most of the time we just…talked. Sometimes, we’d like to just lie there, looking at each others’ faces, just being happy we were together.” 

“How sweet,” Hermione sneered. “I remember those days, too, Ron. I remember constantly fighting the urge to vomit every time I saw the two of you together.” 

“But we’re not—”

“I don’t care!” Hermione smacked Ron’s bottom and he groaned. “Now,” she continued, breathing heavily. “Time for your punishment, you bad boy.” 

“Please,” Ron choked out. 

“Count them out.” Hermione brought her hand down again and again, varying her smacks to cover Ron’s arse evenly. Ron yelped, then settled, moaning as his arse got redder and redder. Between every couple of strokes, Hermione twisted the plug inside him, making him whine and try to frot the sheets. 

Hermione was panting, her cunt dripping. Straddling Ron, she continued spanking him until he was crying out, shaking. Eventually she sat back, surveying her handiwork. 

Ron had tears leaking from his eyes, snot leaking from his nose, and was panting harshly. “Fuck,” he gasped. “I need—”

“Do you need to come?” she asked. 

He nodded frantically. 

“All right.” Leaning over, Hermione reached for the double headed strap-on. Sliding inside herself, she whispered the charm that allowed it to become part of her, then, removing the plug, pushed into Ron. 

“Oh fuck!” he shouted. 

“Yes,” Hermione hissed, arching her back and driving deeper. “That’s the plan.”

She fucked him roughly, her hands clutching his hips to hold him steady as she thrust. When she slid over his prostate, she could tell since he shouted. She then rammed that spot, over and over until, with a groan, he scrabbled at the sheets, ripping them. 

“Coming!” he cried, shuddering. 

Hermione fucked him through his convulsions, not stopping until he was wrung out. Then, she cast the Vibration Charm on the strap-on, her eyes rolling back into her head as her orgasm crashed over her.

Beneath her, Rom moaned weakly, his body twitching. 

“Oh God,” she whispered once she could speak. She was slumped over Ron’s back, and, gasping, she uncoupled them, rolling onto her back beside him. 

“Still tied up,” Ron muttered. 

“Oh, right.” Waving her hand, Hermione undid the bindings. 

Rolling over to face her, Ron gathered her close. “Bloody hell, woman. That was amazing.” 

Hermione smiled. “Thanks. Does that mean you want to do it again?” 

“Hell, yes.” Ron cleared his throat. “Um…about all those things you said, though—”

“That was all role play,” Hermione said. “You do know that, right?”

“Right. Yeah. Of course.” Ron exhaled. “Just checking. Because I do see Lavender occasionally.” 

Hermione smiled, recalling Lavender’s face when she’d visited her the prior week. An quick expelliarmus followed by a not so subtle threat had left her whimpering and promising never to contact Ron again. “Well, as long as it’s only occasionally, it shouldn’t be a problem,” she said, closing her eyes. 

~


End file.
